Into the Lion's Den
The Senator's home is set back from the city, a part of the budding suburban community that is starting to expand out from the colony's well established and more cramped core. The villa itself does not stand out from the others than surround it, a development established to provide housing for the more affluent members of New Alhiran society while falling short of the needs of the ultra rich. The style of the walls as Stars approaches are clearly reminiscent of the old sandstone that used to dominate classic Demarian architecture before the arrival of modern components. The front gate of the villa leads towards an atrium with a decorative mosaic on the floor and an attendant waiting to guide guests into the modest garden that forms the core of the residence. The entire house, open to the suns and well crafted, provides an air of affluence without looking ostentatious. The massive Demarian that makes his way up the Senator's walk seems to be enjoying the outing, at the very least - ears up, aging eyes bright behind the anachronism of glasses, and tail flicking lightly as he moves with the easy fluidity of a male not quite yet out of his prime. Longtooth is on time, for once - even a few minutes early - as he approaches the attendant in the atrium, offering the low, polite chuff one offers that serves as a somewhat informal announcement of his presence. Remarkably, his Demarese is cultured, easy .. and his tone warm. "Pleasant afternoon." The attendant is a shorter and older Demarian male dressed conservatively in clothing best associated with hotels or fine restaurants. There is no hint of an underclasser's garb here, though the analogous position may be difficult to miss. He bows. "Senator Sandwalker has been expecting you. Please, follow me." He offers demurely with a sweep of his hand before straightening. The attendant looks at Stars for an extra moment before heading into the open area beyond the atrium. The demarian's definitely... mmm. A bit less rough than he was. Stars has forgone the dye, and let fur grow out as it should; no more tribal dye, edges of grey showing around muzzle and ruff. The broken fang is still there, however, despite the caftan and attention to detail. Some marks of the past are a bit harder to erase than others. He follows, moving easily - "Ah. It doesn't do to keep a Senator waiting, I suppose." There's an easy humor in that, a private amusement. But, follow he does. "Yes, sir." The attendant replies. If he caught any of Longtooth's humor he doesn't show it, his movements and demeanor perfectly suited to his role. He escorts Stars around the garden, guiding him over the new cobblestone of the freshly built villa. The garden itself has yet to fill out, though it is planted with many exotic flora, all native to Demaria including the rare and delicate B'hiri blossom. As the pair round the small garden the Senator himself comes into view, seated at a small patio table laden with a tea set and a plate of finger food. Twinstripes Sandwalker rises as he sees Stars coming. He's clearly handsome, paying close attention to his grooming. His fur is a stark black that gleams in the twin suns as if they have never had to spend a full day of work beneath them. White markings dot the end of his fingers, toes, and tail. He wears a long and elegant red coat with classic gold embroidery. It hangs so that his chest is open. It is complimented by a twin kilt. Over his eyes are his namesake, a pair of white lines that could almost be scars. "Ah, Lord Windracer!" There is enthusiasm and warmth in his voice. "I'm glad that you have come. Please, sit." "Lord." Stars rolls that word around a moment, considering - "I've not heard that in years, Senator." He moves for the setting, of course, the lines of him writ with an easy curiosity. "I must admit a certain surprise in your invitation - but, I simply found it impossible to decline. My curiosity would not allow it. I trust you're well? And I must say you've a beautiful home." The Windracer pauses - looking to the servant likely already leaving - "My thanks, sir." A simple enough pleasantry, offered before he moves to the offered chair. "Surprise?" Twinstripe repeats with an edge of amusement in his tone as he takes his seat only after his guest has found his own. "I am somewhat ashamed that I did not make your acquiantance sooner." He replies, gesturing towards the attendant who moves to pour each Demarian a cup of hot tea. The Senator is silent while the noise of the liquid pouring into porcelain threatens to contaminate his own voice. Instead he eyes Stars, a smile on his face but the piercing nature of his emerald stare belies any polite intention. When they are served he waves his hand again, and the servant departs after a bow. "Thank you for your praise. It is a fine home for this colony, and I am fortunate to have the means to enjoy it. And perhaps you should become more familiar with the usage of the title that you have done nothing to lose?" "Ah. But I have, Senator." Longtooth is certainly amused. "I've crawled in the dirt and crossed the stars - I've killed and I've bled, and I'm certain in the midst of all that I've done a great deal of which my family would never have approved." He leans back, freeing that staff to lay it aside, flat on the stone of the faux-sandstone courtyard. "But then - what does a title mean, Senator, in this Demaria? Beautiful garden notwithstanding." Twinstripes chuckles lighlty as he listens to Longtooth, picking up his cup and sipping gently from the hot liquid. "A fair point." He replies before setting the cup down. "But I would suggest that your experiences, and I only hear the most...vague of rumors, are just what obligate you to retain your title. We have both seen some of the hardships that this universe has to offer. But you are right, the title is not important. What it represents is." The Senator pauses for a moment as if reflecting on his own words before his ears perk and a winning smile returns to his features. "But forgive me! I understand that you and your bondmate have recently been blessed with quite a litter. You have my congratulations and most sincere wishes for their health." "I have never done anything more worthwhile than to have done nothing at all - isn't that the saying? I admit my father, where he still among the living, would not only be laughing, he'd spare more than one 'I told you so'." The big windracer offers a bristling of whiskers, amused. "Until you've kits of your own - do you Senator? I admit I'd not inquired - until you've kits of your own, you assume the stories of absolute wonder coupled with absolute lack of sleep are exaggeration. They most certainly are not." He leans forward to thieve a bit of the food obviously intended for that purpose, unashamedly - "What does it represent to you? Your title, I mean." Twinstripes smiles thinly in response to Stars' first question. "No, I have not had the fortune to be Bonded myself so, for now, I do not have kits." But he's clearly more interested in the other question the way his posture slumps almost imperceptibly as if some of his energy is given over to thinking. He occupies the moments with a sip from his tea. "It is leadership, Longtooth Windracer, that my title means to me, because my title is Senator. As a noble I have grown up with an atmosphere of responsibility and sacrifice. I think that we appreciate this only now that we have lost. Before we had forgotten ourselves, I think. So I pay homage to the past while looking towards the future." He sets the cup down, eyes darting up to Longtooth and his smile takes on an edge that betrays something clever hiding behind his tongue. "And you? What does it mean, that the judgment of your father in the face of all that you have done would cause you to...cast it aside?" Oh, the utter amusement in that moment. "I did once. Cast it aside, Senator - I assumed that in failing Demaria, she had failed me. I have chosen to be.. something else, for far too long. But why would you assume I cast it aside now?" "Forgive me if I seemed presumptuous." Twinstripes replies amiably, responding to Stars' obvious amusement with his own shielding smile. "We have all had moments that...gave us perspective. I was simply wondering how your path had informed your own concept of what it means to be a noble in this day and age. I think it is clear that we are not the same on that point." "I'm not entirely certain that we're not." Longtooth grows serious, abruptly. "I neglected my home, out of a sense of selfishness - when I thought I had nothing to offer, I blamed her for my own failings. But my experience, as you say, has shown me that perhaps I have an opportunity to serve her as I once should have, in a more callow youth. As you say - privelege and responsibility - but the latter has taken considerable time to learn." "Who would have thought that I would have become an idealist? I should have been doomed to cynicism." "Not an idealist." Twinstripes replies, his demeanor moving to match Stars'. "It seems to me that you have become reacquainted with reality, not someone who wishes for a different one. Again I am sorry that I did not meet you sooner, Longtooth, I think we might have been able to avoid where we are at the moment." He smiles almost apologetically, straightening in his chair. "I'm sure that you've guessed why I asked you to join me. I am...disappointed that the opportunity you've wanted to seize is one that puts us at odds." "Ah. Do you gamble, Senator? Terran cards, dice - the old games of chance?" The Windracer leans forward, then. "Over the years, I've discovered I'm quite good at it. One learns to compute odds, to see in the bodies of the other players what will sway a game." He waves a paw. "I know, it is simplistic. But I respect your ambition, Senator. I am certain of your interest in Longvision's chair. That we disagree on certain base political interests? Oh, of that I have no doubt - for what would Demaria be if everyone simply agreed? But ... I /am/ a mercenary. Your public pursuit of the presidency gives me publicity well beyond my current means. If I intend to pursue public service, can you imagine a more advantageous moment to act?" A flash of teeth, then. "And you pursue a different seat - yours will be vacant. Must we be at odds over who will fill it? YOu'd not have acted if not reasonably certain of your own success." Twinstripes is silent for a moment, tapping his claws against the surface of the table. "I am not a gambler in practice. I am a politician." He grins toothily at that. "But I do know the principles of gambling, and one of them is to cover one's bets. I think that you portray yourself too cavalierly, wanting me to think that you are little more than the mercenary that I have heard about and that therefore I should trust in your ruthlessness in making my decisions. But I think that you and I are better served working together. Because I do not think you are looking for power. Everything you have told me today warns me against it." He pauses, sipping at his tea again. "So what is it that you want, Lord Windracer? If it is to serve Demaria, then you are best served in my camp." "On Tomin Kora, when you meet someone asking you to join their side - well. You quickly learn a single bad habit. You are best served, in that place, by knowing precisely what side anyone's on at any given moment. Crossing the wrong line is hazardous." It's a conversational, wry thing - "So what is your camp, Senator, and why would you wish me to be a part of it?" "We formally call ourselves the Demaria First party." Twinstripes replies, shifting in his chair as if ignoring the first part of Stars' statement. "We are committed to ensuring that Demaria remains safe and productive, not a tool of other powers. I respect that President Longvision is himself a courageous individual, but he has not done enough to restore this planet to where it should be. He has not done enough to erase the stains of the Imperator's reign. I understand that you might not have such strong feelings, but I assure you that our interests lie in the same place." "In a word? Independent." Twinstripes replies, leaning forward over the table as his gaze meets Stars'. "Longvision has pursued a policy which leaves us entangled with Sivadian problems and leaves us economically vulnerable. That is not to say that Demaria should be closed off. We welcome foreigners, but it is madness to expect that by continuing to puruse the Imperator's policies which have embroiled our race in a number of deadly conflicts will bring us anything but ruin." Longtooth considers that, gravely. "Senator - have you ever held a commission? I'm curious. As I said - I've not dug into your past." "I have not." Twinstripes replies readily. "But I am have the good judgment to know that our officers should not be called to fight unless Demaria herself is in danger. This Phyrrian War nearly destroyed our economy, simply because we became entangled with other powers. The Battleclaw decided that we had to be heroes in the eyes of the Sivadians. You can judge for yourself what followed." "I can. And I think you lack perspective." Longtooth stands, then, easily. "We are not alone in the Arm, Senator. It is utter folly to stand aside and pretend that all that exists is the Sand Mother. I bear no love for Sivad - as I'm sure you're quite aware. But to hide away from events in the stars out of some misguided sense of our own mortality is to live in the villa while the Underclassers starve outside. We are /Demaria/." The former Dokclaw draws himself up to his full height - "If we are to be what we once were, we will hardly do it by paying ill-tribute to what we always have been. We are forged in events larger than ourselves - or have you forgotten the lesson of Altheor's sacrifice?" There is passion, there. These are words he means, in that unguarded moment. Twinstripe's neck cranes upwards as Stars stands, but he remains seated. He abandons his earlier attempts to match the Windracer in expression and mood. An icy calm spreads over his features as Stars delivers his speech, the Senator utterly cool as he regards the taller Demarian with keen, calculating interest. "Come now, Windracer." He replies, slowly, deliberately. "I'm not suggesting that we dismantled the Paw's End. Altheor stood alone, he stood as a Demarian. The lesson of the sacrifice is not to prostrate ourselves in front of other worlds in the hopes that they will shield us. It is better to disengage from their interests and protect ourselves. If the Nall come to us, as they did in that legendary time, we will fight them as we always have." He pauses, sipping the last of his tea. "I think you misconstrue me, Lord Windracer. You don't want to like me. I can see that. But I hope that you would keep an open ear to what I'm saying. Do you remember what Demaria was? Riven with scandal. Torn apart by the machinations of other powers playing out on our sands. Wide open for the ambition of an Imperator. I do not *want* to regain what we lost. I want to claim what we should have been." "I do. And I have seen - out there - what we can be." Longtooth .. paces. "We stand proudly - that I agree. And I have seen what comes when we do - but what you call folly, our engagement in the Phyrrian war - I call something far more. I call it engagement at a grander scale. We prostrated nothing, we bared our throats to none, and we did not hide our claws. In what way does that abase us to other Powers, other interests? I would stand with you in setting Demaria's interests first, in keeping other governments from toying with our resources - but our interests go farther than I think you and I agree." "Is that all we achieved in that war, Windracer?" Twinstripes challenges, eyes following Longtooth as he paces even though the Senator remains seated. He even scratches as his chin, as if thinking. "A grander engagement? What does that mean? How do I weigh this engagement against the cost of maintaining our fleet? The damage done to our economy? Were we supposed to gain prestige? What is that prestige worth? The Sivadians are as cold as ever. The Martians remain committed to their xenophobic ways. I cannot put prestige into the mouths of those underclassers starving outside the villa. I cannot pay a wage with prestige. What you call a grand engagement is nothing more than pride." He pauses, dropping his claws to the table and leaning forward. "We agree on the points that you care to spell out. The rest is vague, nothing more than a feeling. What really is preventing you from joining us, Lord Windracer? We would welcome your company." "Bumbler-headedness." Longtooth pauses, in that pacing, looking, then, guagingly at the Sandwalker. "You are quite the politician." He allows - "Perhaps it is old family grudges. Perhaps it is my own predispositions to assume that, as it once was, a Sandwalker speaks only for his own interests, and perhaps it is I take my tutelage to heart. Perhaps those are foolish remnants of a best-forgotten age." "But do you earnestly propose we answer cold with cold, xenophobia with xenophobia? The La Terrans would welcome an opportunity to trade with us. The remnants of Resiliance have need of a home. The list goes on - I will certainly agree Longvision has not dealt shrewdly with other worlds - but I hear you say that you wish to deal as little as can be managed." Twinstripes chuckles in response to Longtooth's admission of 'bumbler-headedness'. "Again I think you take me to extremes." He replies almost amiably. "While I do not think that I would ever invite the Ungstiri to settle on our world even given their tragedy I am not averse to trading with other worlds or welcoming visitors from them. But we cannot deal with Sivad as an equal. They do not look at the force of our character and convictions but at our economic and military might, which compared to theirs is wanting. How can we presume to be a member of this OATO? The cost of it alone has caused the collapse of our prime lending institution, and to remedy it we have looked at taking out a loan from a Sivadian bank. There is no conspiracy against us, this is merely how things are done. Sivad and others seek to expand their power. Only by standing independently, maintaining our defense and setting the terms of our own trade, can we achieve true security and prosperity. "Ah. And there is the crux - our voice is not loud, in OATO, certainly." And Longtooth pauses, reaching up to scratch absently at the base of one ear. "Yet to have no voice at all is as foolish as to assume OATO can solve our domestic difficulties without cost." He bares fangs - a moment's consternation, tail flicking. "How would you propose to remain soverign, ultimately, with no real voice in the politics of the Arm?" "How does Quaquan remain sovereign? Antimone? Castor?" Twinstripes answers the question with one of his own. "The big lie about the OATO is that it is successful. It is a black hole, sucking up our interest, our treasure and our blood while we get nothing in return. If there is a galactic threat the Arm will meet it as they did during the Birthright War. But you will remember that no Sivadian ships came to our aid then. The OATO is not a ticket to sovereignty, nor does it capture all the politics of the arm. We are tricked into believing that this is the case, but many worlds and peoples live prosperously outside of it. It is time we joined them." "The OATO remains a forum for discussion among the worlds of the Arm - and for that alone, it is a success. Quaquan, Antimonae, Castor - none have ever stood as Demaria has upon the stage of history." Longtooth raises a paw - "I see your point, Senator - but it remains foolish to lay aside one tool without ever truly mastering its use. I would entirely agree that Demaria must rethink its position in the Arm, but I find such drastic choice less than compelling." A flick of his tail - "I freely admit my knowledge of recent events is limited to living through them, rather than direct experience of ruinous fiscal policy. i am not, and will never be, an accountant. I do see OATO as an underutilized resource, rather than the millstone that seems to be in your own vision." Twinstripes nods slowly, thinking, or giving the appearance of thinking, over Longtooth's words carefully. "If the OATO were simply a forum for discussion then yes, I would not oppose it. There is no danger in talk, afterall." He grins. "Or perhaps there is great danger in it, but the OATO carries with it a mutual defense clause. It is a military alliance, it was never meant as a broad ranging forum. The only conclusion that you have to reach, Lord Windracer, is the one that you have already made." His grin subsides to a knowing smile. "You have said that we must rethink our place, and my party is the only one willing to do that. I know that you have some ties to the Battleclaw who is indebted to the President for his position. They represent the same course. Whatever you may think of their personal character responsibility to Demaria requires that we evaluate their positions. They have stood with the OATO and every one of its expansions. They embrace the Allied Fleet. They propose to lead international coalitions and seek conflict. They cannot rethink our path, because they are completely invested in it." "And I see little trouble or issue in becoming part of the community of the Arm, even standing in mutual defense - to the extent that Demaria can without impoverishing its own citizens." And that, it seems, is the crux for the Windracer, the massive male considering. "If Longvision has overstepped that boundary, then it has always been the responsibility of the Senate to contain it - and they have not." "Not for lack of trying." Twinstripes replies, an amused grin splitting his features. "That is why our coming elections are so important, the first that we have had. Longvision arrived promising an end to the Imperator's regime, but he has effectively extended it. He has many supporters owing to his admirable leadership after ATRV, and for that we owe him. But our needs today demand new leadership. He cannot strike the balance you seek, he is the agent of the imbalance. We can." Longtooth considers that - and he tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowing. "Yet you advocate abrogating the treaty, stepping away from OATO - and in another breath say that there is but an imbalance you can address." Twinstripes waves a paw in front of his face dismissively. "The OATO itself is a flawed instrument. It must be disregarded. You said that you wanted a forum for discussion; OATO is a military alliance. We cannot be a part of such an alliance as an equal partner. We can strike a balance in our new relations, relations that will be crafted by the new Senate under my leadership if we are successful." "It is a beginning - and no, we cannot - but we can be part of that alliance." The former merc's eyes narrow. "You have a plan - now that intrigues me. New relations?" Twinstripes shrugs lightly, almost nonchalantly in response to Stars' questions. "I do not have a position formulated as such. But as I asked you to listen to me I have been listening to you. If the other Senators and our people express the same desire for a forum for discussion that you do what choice do I have but to try and accomodate that? But post-OATO relations will not be such a shock, I think. We will deal with other powers as we need, on mutual terms. Not as a junior partner in a great power's alliance, an alliance which closes doors to us. We will simply be Demaria, to stand or fall on that alone." "To take something and replace it with nothing remains foolish - " Oh, but that is speculative - "But to act with deliberate direction? That is something else entirely." Quite seriously, the larger male reaches up to remove those glasses, carefully. "I am cautious, Senator. Your words do appeal - and I am not beholden to either side in this political game, whatever my ties may be. I will watch. And - I will certainly continue on my own path. If the elections fall as I suspect, you will have more than enough time to convince me of your earnest cause, and I am inclined to listen." Twinstripes nods slowly towards Stars as he speaks his piece. "If you want a role in shaping that direction, you are always welcome." He replies before pushing himself up from his chair. "I know that we are a long shot, one of the reasons why it was so critical that I called you here. If you are not confident that standing with me is where your path leads then I hope that at least you will not actively obstruct me. I have enjoyed our talk here today." "I look forward to another." And that is calm - but.. genuine. Stars reaches out, offering a heavy paw - "I will oppose you if I have reason. For now? You've given me much to consider." Twinstripes smiles. "Then I have done my job." He takes the paw right above Stars' wrist in traditional Demarian fashion. "Feel free to visit at any time. Bring your Bondmate, I would like to meet her as well. That is one of the advantages of doing politics in a small setting, I can afford to get to know people more." "I'll remind her to come unarmed - " That's quite friendly, and even an attempt at shared humor. "She's very beautiful, when not cocooned in Flak." A pause. "She is even so, but - she rarely gets any opportunity to dress with a bit more color. I admit I would greatly enjoy the chance to show her off." The Windracer's grip is firm, but.. then he moves away, reaching down to retrieve his own weapon, such as it is. "Find someone to watch the kits and we'll make dinner of it." Twinstripes replies with a light chuckle as Longtooth reaches for his staff. "If you are prepared to go I will escort you to the gate." Longtooth offers a turn of his tail - agreement, "I must. I am sitting up with the kits tonight, in fact. Swiftfoot is off to some sort of trouble with some very dear friends." Slinging the weapon, over his shoulder, replacing his glasses - the former merc moves easily to the cobbled path. "You have given me a great deal to think about, Twinstripes. Rest assured I shall." Twinstripes follows Longtooth towards the atrium, nodding slightly as he listens. "I will be holding a rally in the next week to formally kick off my campaign. You might find it interesting, now that you've seen the more intimate side of politics to see it as a show." He grins. "Be well, Lord Windracer. It has been a pleasure to serve you in my home." The Windracer pauses.. looking to the Senator. "Longtooth. And it has been my distinct pleasure to make your acquaintence, Senator. Demar's wings guard you." A duck of his head.. and he starts on that long walk home. Twinstripes just nods, watching Stars depart for a moment. He clasps his hands behind his back, lingering for just a moment before he disappears back into his villa. He closes the gate behind him. Category:Classic Political logs Category:Classic Demarian logs Category:Classic Demaria logs Category:DemArc The Noble Gambit